Leonard the Pig King
Leonard is the ruthless king of Piggy Island and the leader of the Piggies in The Angry Birds Movie. He is said to not be the same as the King Pig character from the game, but others disagree. The Angry Birds Movie Leonard first appears when he and his gang of pigs arrive to Bird Island by boat, crashing onto Red's house by the shore, much to Red's distraught. Leonard then introduces himself to the birds, claiming himself and his gang to be peaceful explorers offering friendship. Red openly suspects of the pigs' motives, but the the other birds don't listen to him due to his anger issues, much to Red's dismay. As such, Leonard starts throwing out celebrations for the pigs and birds, even introducing the latter to a giant slingshot and helium balloons for fun. While Leonard hosts up a disco party for the birds, Red, along with his friends Chuck and Bomb, soon learn that the pigs have implanted explosives around the island and realized that they plan to steal the eggs for food (even the disco party was nothing more than a distraction to keep the birds busy). While Chuck attempts to warn the others, Red and Bomb attempt to retrieve the stolen eggs, but Leonard and the pigs escape in their ship and set their explosives off to destroy the village. Declaring that he has finally got the eggs in his possession, Leonard happily orders his pigs to sail back to their home at Piggy Island. The other birds apologize to Red for not listening to him, but they feel hopeless until Red motivates them to let out their anger on the pigs in order to retrieve their eggs back. As Red and the birds construct a raft to head over to Piggy Island, Leonard returns back home to his castle and declares a feast as he plans to have the eggs cooked into omelettes for his entire kingdom to eat. As the birds finally reach Piggy Island, Red uses the giant slingshot to launch a series of attacks on the castle, deducing that the eggs are stored inside and wanting to get even with Leonard for wrecking his house. Spotting the birds, Leonard orders his fellow pigs to stop them while he prepares his feast for his kingdom. Eventually, Red, Chuck, and Bomb manage to infiltrate the castle and retrieve the eggs from being cooked (with the help from a arriving Mighty Eagle). However, one of the eggs gets loose and Red remains behind while letting Mighty Eagle, Chuck, and Bomb escape with the eggs. With his patience finally worn out, Leonard angrily tries to take the egg from Red, resulting both of them to fall into the castle's reserve of explosives. Though Leonard manages to catch the egg and is about to fry it with a candle while standing on a pile of dynamite, Red (in a rare moment of calmness) manages to trick Leonard into letting his guard down by complimenting him of his plan of stealing the eggs. As Leonard fell for it by thanking Red for it, Red pulls out a box full of dynamites, causing Leonard to slide down and allowing Red to retrieve the egg while the candle lights up a few dynamites. Red then shields himself and the egg by hiding inside a falling giant pot while Leonard screams as the explosives go off, destroying the castle and the rest of Piggy Island. Red and the birds then make off with the eggs unscathed while Leonard and the pigs seemingly perish in the explosion. With the pigs finally defeated, the birds head back to Bird Island with their eggs in peace. During the end credits, it turns out that the pigs have survived the destruction of Piggy Island, including Leonard, who is last seen sitting on the remains of his castle fuming over the destruction of his kingdom. As the birds and pigs dance to "I Will Survive", a vengeful Leonard swears to 'hatch up' a new plan for revenge before joining in to dance with the other pigs. The Angry Birds Movie 2 The birds and pigs are in constant war against each other after Piggy Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the birds, is rebuilt. After an ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near Piggy Island, forcing pigs to have a truce with the birds, Leonard comes to Red's house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. Trivia *Leonard is voiced by Bill Hader who also played Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and its' sequel, Agent Haggard in Paul, Hansel in Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil, and Guy Gagné in Turbo. *Leonard will become the enemy of Ryan, Meg and friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. *Leonard wil become an enemy of Tino Tonitini, Bloom and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie''. *In Angry Birds Fight!, he makes a guest appearance as a boss. *Despite being a dimwit, he is the smartest pig as when he says "There is a red bird in these walls.", that was just an expression that a bird is in the castle while the guards he told them was searching whether he is inside the walls which annoys Leonard. *Though in his case, his voice actor sounds more akin to Pinky from the 1991 Don Bluth film Rock-a-Doodle. *In The Angry Birds Movie 2, Leonard and the pigs team up with Red and the birds to defeat a new villain called Zeta. *His voice sounds very similar to the legendary voice actor Jim Cummings. He is actually voiced by Bill Hader, who based his voice on the voice of his high-school football coach. Gallery Category:VILLAINSCategory:CharactersCategory:Non-Disney charactersCategory:Non-Disney villainsCategory:PigsCategory:Main AntagonistCategory:UsurpersCategory:Urban ThreatsCategory:ThievesCategory:Failure-Intolerant CharactersCategory:KingsCategory:LeadersCategory:Hungry charactersCategory:LiarsCategory:Anthropomorphic animalsCategory:Pooh's Adventures villainsCategory:Ash's adventures villainsCategory:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Foiled characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Angry Birds characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Pigs Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Pigs Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Angry Birds characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:Sore Losers Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Guzma's recruits Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:HEROES Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Enemy Category:Kyle's Former Enemy Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Anti Villains Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Bill Hader Category:Sony Villains Category:Sony Heroes Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)